


Minseok y Xiumin

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Minseok pasa horas de su vida en el gimnasio para que Xiumin luzca su trabajo.
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 3





	Minseok y Xiumin

Minseok pasa horas de su vida en el gimnasio para que Xiumin luzca su trabajo, pero está seguro de que si se queja de algo así, le dirán que está como un cencerro. Él lo nota, sin embargo, que Xiumin es una persona diferente. No sabe muy bien cómo, cuándo surgió, pero en el escenario Minseok solo puede ver cómo se mueven solos sus brazos, caminan solas sus piernas, sus labios dicen cosas que él no ha pensado. Es extraño tener a un invitado donde se supone que debería estar solo, pero Xiumin es bueno; al menos no le va diciendo que mate a gente como en las películas.

De hecho, quien suele enfadarse, frustrarse, gritarle a los demás, es Minseok y no Xiumin, que se dedica a disfrutar de las sonrisas, las palabras amables de las fans. Quien bulle por dentro cuando una fan es irrespetuosa es Minseok, y el que se encarga de tranquilizarle, "para, no puedes gritarles a ellas" es Xiumin. En parte lo agradece, su existencia, son una pareja que se complementa bastante bien, aunque a veces Xiumin es un poco capullo y aparece cuando Luhan, o Tao, o incluso Baekhyun le abraza por la espalda y Minseok quiere disfrutarlo (él siempre ha sido una persona cariñosa), pero es relegado al fondo de su mente, donde sí, todavía percibe los brazos cálidos, mas lejos, como un mero roce. Xiumin se ríe de él cuando hace eso, una risita entre dientes que cuando Jongdae la ve frunce el ceño y arquea una ceja como si estuviera loco, y si fuera otra persona Minseok le pegaría un puñetazo.

Aun así, Minseok se alegra de tenerle con él, su OCD mucho más contenido ("¡no puedes decirles a las fans que tienen la camisa sucia!") y su confianza multiplicada por mil. Xiumin le aporta un poco de libertad y Minseok, orden en sus vidas.

(No se lo dicen jamás, obviamente; sería muy raro decirse algo así a uno mismo, pero llega un momento en el que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, son conscientes de ello, y llegan a estar tan conectados que la línea entre Xiumin y Minseok comienza a ser difusa en algún momento, hasta que, un día cualquiera, ya no saben quién es quién).


End file.
